Les Ficelles du Métier
by Roxane1
Summary: (Traduction) "Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant dans la morbidité du crime. " Trois officiers de police font une étrange rencontre, le matin de Noël. Comment ce silencieux jeune homme pourrait-il être mêlé à cette sordide affaire de meurtre ?
1. Acte I

**NdT : **Cette fic est une traduction de l'incontournable histoire de Leareth : "In my Line of Work". C'est aussi ma toute première traduction de fanfic... J'ai essayé de coller au texte originel du mieux que j'ai pu, mais comme je suis traîtresse dans l'âme, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre quelque libertés... Enfin, les aléas de la traduction, je suppose...

À la base, c'est un one-shot, mais l'histoire état vraiment trop longue alors j'ai préférée la divisée en trois ou quatre parties, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas ...

Cette histoire a une préquelle que je ne pense pas traduire. Rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas essentielle à la compréhension de cette fic, mais elle reste très intéressante.

Enfin, voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

**NdA : ** Cette fic est une séquelle à mon autre histoire "Silent Night, Lonely Night", mais vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir lue pour comprendre celle-ci.

Subaru, Seishirou, Karen, Kamui et Yamakawa appartiennent à CLAMP. Les autres personnages, Kobayashi, Ayako, Shiguré, Ritsuko, Hyuga et Tanaka sont ma propriété exclusive !

Quand on fait un travail comme le mien, autant dire qu'on a parfois affaire à des cas difficiles. J'ai découvert des corps pétrifiés dans la neige, recouverts de sang ou de vomi gelés. Parfois, un voisin vous appelle à trois heure du matin et le temps que vous débarquiez sur les lieux, une pauvre femme a enfoncé le couteau à viande en travers de la gorge de son mari. Classique. D'ailleurs un homme ne devrait jamais affronter sa femme dans la cuisine. C'est son territoire, après tout, et elle sait aussi bien se servir de ses couteaux qu'une tapineuse de ces accessoires qu'on ne trouve qu'en magasins spécialisés.

Ça, c'est raisonner comme un flic. Parce qu'un bon flic doit voir au premier coup d'œil ces bribes de vie qui permettront à d'autres de creuser un peu plus. Je suis détective, ce qui me place en deuxième position sur la liste judiciaire, juste après l'officier de police ( croyez moi, j'ai eu ma dose ), et juste avant l'avocat ( ce que, heureusement, je ne deviendrai jamais ). Mon boulot consiste à poser les questions indiscrètes et à m'assurer que j'en sais plus sur quelqu'un que sa propre mère. Vous imaginez que ça commence rarement par "Bonjour, comment allez-vous?". C'est plutôt le genre de relation qui débute avec une arrestation et se poursuit par une bonne dose d'intimidation dans une petite pièce close. Pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis. Pas étonnant que je ne revoie pas souvent ces gens après ça... J'en sais trop sur eux. J'ai souvent fouillé un passé qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas remuer. Tout ça au nom de la justice, bien sûr.

C'est drôle, comme un minable inspecteur divorcé comme moi, sans la moindre vie sociale en dehors de son travail, peut apprendre en un seul jour tout ce qui peut se cacher derrière la façade des visages. On ne les oublie pas facilement, même si on voudrait souvent en être capable. La plupart d'entre eux finiront par s'effacer avec le temps, mais il y a en quelques uns dont on peut être sûrs qu'on ne les oubliera _jamais_.

Ce type était de ceux là.

Une des raisons qui expliquent pourquoi je m'en souviendrai toujours, c'est qu'il a été amené par deux personnes, de ceux qui devraient faire la couverture d'un magazine et pas traîner commissariat à sept heures du matin, le jour de Noël. Celle qui a le plus attiré mon attention, c'était la femme, bien sûr. Elle avait des cheveux roux et bouclés et une petite lueur dans le regard quand tous les types autour se sont retourné pour la regarder passer, espérant sans doute qu'elle vienne s'adresser à eux. J'ai eu mon lot de coups de coude dans les côtes après ça. L'autre était un gamin, probablement dans les quinze ans, ou bien trop petit pour son âge. Je ne roule pas de ce côté de la route, mais je peux vous dire que ce petit devait en briser des cœurs. Cheveux noirs, teint pâle et surtout des yeux violets qui vous prenaient à la gorge, et je ne crois pas qu'il portait de contacts. Shiguré, qui lui roule de ce côté de la route et qui est avec on, hum, "ami" depuis des années, je vous assure qu'il le regardait.

Celui qu'ils escortaient gardait la tête baissée. Cheveux noirs assez courts, mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, environ un mètre soixante-quinze, un trench d'un blanc passé, un sweat et un pantalon noirs et puis une écharpe rouge sang autour du cou... Oui, je sais, j'entre dans les détails, mais ça fait partie de mon travail.

La femme s'est dirigée vers Ayako, apparemment pour lui demander à qui elle devait s'adresser, laissant le gamin aux yeux violet s'occuper de leur ami commun. Il a touché son bras et murmuré quelque chose, mais il n'a reçu aucune réponse.

Donc, ils étaient certainement ici pour quelque chose qui concernait ce type aux cheveux noirs. Il marchait comme un automate, comme s'il était embrumé par une drogue quelconque. Peut-être que ces amis plus lucides l'avaient amené ici pour qu'on lui fasse un petit topo sur la législation et les risques des stupéfiants ? Ça m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir à le faire. Un père qui écumait comme un taureau enragé m'a traîné voir son pauvre fils pour que je lui tienne le discours que tout parent qui se respecte devrait tenir. J'ai prévenue Ayako que si un truc pareil se reproduisait, elle pouvait donner quelques brochures aux parents et leur dire que nous étions occupés.

Ayako est une fille intelligente. Alors quand elle m'a désigné, j'ai compris que c'était plus sérieux que ça et mon espoir de passer une matinée tranquille a plongé dans la corbeille à papiers. Bon Dieu, comme si tous ces tremblements de terre n'étaient pas assez pour me coller la migraine.

J'ai soupiré et jeté mon journal sur mon bureau.

- Détective Kobayashi?

Cette femme avait une voix qui allait parfaitement avec son visage et je me suis senti un peu revigoré. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas si terrible, après tout. Derrière elle, Yeux-Violets avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise, comme s'il se sentait de trop ici. L'autre n'a même pas bougé.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je me demandais si vous pouviez nous aider.

- Ça ne sert à rien, a dit Yeux-Violets. S'il ne nous parle pas à nous, pourquoi parlerait-il à la police?

C'est intéressant de voir que les proches ne sont jamais mis au courant. Ils ne sont pas au courant _justement_ parce qu'ils sont proches. Moi, et tous mes collègues dans le métier, on ne fait que notre boulot, rien de personnel.

- Ssht !

La rouquine s'est légèrement retournée comme pour le réprimander. J'ai bien regardé son profile. Elle était vraiment jolie.

- Il ne nous dira rien parce qu'il nous connaît. Mais il parlera peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et futée avec ça. Impressionnant.

- Quel est votre problème? J'ai demandé.

Elle a poussé son ami muet en pleine lumière.

- Dis-lui, a-t-elle ordonné fermement.

Il m'a regardé. Il avait des yeux verts. Pas cette teinte vaguement noisette et plutôt commune, non, je veux dire _vraiment_ verts. Plus encore que l'émeraude qui décorait l'annulaire de mon ex-femme. Comme les deux autres, il était sacrément beau. Vraiment mignon, mais, à la différence du gamin, on ne l'aurait pas pris pour une fille. Peut-être que ces gens travaillaient dans une agence de mannequin tous les trois?

Yeux-Verts m'a jeté un nouveau regard. L'agence de mannequin est aussitôt passée à la trappe.

- Il n'y a rien dire.

J'ai levé un sourcil et j'ai regardé la femme.

- Vraiment rien?

Elle a émis un petit bruit impatient. Avant que Yeux-Verts ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle a attrapé son bras et a remonté la manche.

- Tu appelles ça 'rien' ?

Je suppose que j'ai dû tirer une drôle de tête. Yeux-Verts n'avait pas l'air très content non plus. Ce garçon avait la peau très pâle, ce qui n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses, mais tout de même... Il y avait un bon paquet de bleus. Le genre de marques qu'on remarque généralement sur les femmes et les enfants battus.

Tous les trois m'ont regardé. À nouveau, j'ai soupiré, puis je me suis levé.

- Je crois qu'on devrait discuter de ça ailleurs.

J'ai toujours trouvé amusant de voir que les noms donnés aux choses changent selon la situation. Le panneau sur la porte dit 'salle d'entretient' et généralement c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle entre nous, quand il n'y a personne dedans. Quand on s'en sert pour parler avec des victimes ou des témoins, c'est aussi comme ça qu'on dit. Mais quand on y emmène des suspects ou des criminels, elle devient subitement 'la salle d'interrogatoire'. C'est la même pièce, mais laissez moi vous dire que tout le monde préfère aller dans la salle d'entretient.

C'est là que j'ai emmené mes visiteurs. Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas dire à une victime de mauvais traitement qu'on s'apprête à lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

- Bien, pourrais-je savoir à qui je m'adresse? J'ai demandé pendant qu'il s'asseyaient. Yeux-Verts s'est assis, raide comme la justice, entre les deux autres, près de la porte et de la fenêtre.

La femme a pris sur elle et a fait les présentations :

- Je suis Karen Kasumi - elle a désigné le gamin - Voici Kamui Shiro - elle s'est tourné vers Yeux-Verts - Et Subaru Suméragi.

J'ai haussé les sourcils. Drôle d'assortiment. 'Karen' n'était pas un nom d'ici. À vrai dire, ce n'était même pas du continent. 'Kamui' sonnait beaucoup plus japonais, mais ce n'était pas très courant non plus. Et pour le dernier...

- Suméragi ? Vous voulez dire les sorciers- docteurs Suméragi?

Suméragi m'a jeté un coup d'œil et un très léger sourire.

- En fait le terme exact est 'onmyouji'.

- Vous avez entendu parler de lui? A demandé Shiro.

J'ai juste haussé les épaules.

- Je connais le nom. Souvent associé à des cas qui se terminent dans les dossiers non-classés.

Personnellement, Je ne crois pas un mot de toutes ces absurdités mystiques, mais je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas le dire à voix haute devant le médium le plus réputé du pays.

- Bon, est-ce que vous voulez bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils se sont regardés tous les trois. Ou plutôt, Kasumi et Shiro se sont regardés, puis ont regardé Suméragi. Suméragi ne regardait que la table. Nouveau soupir. Il allait falloir que je lui donne un coup de pouce.

- Kasumi-san, pourquoi m'avez-vous amené Suméragi-san?

Elle a pincé les lèvres. Ça lui allait bien.

- Nous avions un... rendez-vous ce matin. Subaru-san est arrivé en retard et il n'avait pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Il m'a dit que tout allait bien, mais de cette façon qui implique tout le contraire.

- J'ai vu les bleus quand il a accroché son manteau et son écharpe, a continué Shiro. Karen-san était juste à côté quand je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé. Nous l'avons vu hier soir et il n'avait aucune marques. Il a dit... Qu'il avait eu un accident. Qu'il avait foncé dans quelque chose.

J'ai regardé Suméragi. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur cette table.

- Un accident, j'ai répété.

Ah ! C'est le genre d'excuse qui vole aussi haut qu'un alligator dépressif.

- Je ne l'ai pas cru, a dit Kasumi avec un drôle de sourire sur son visage. C'est le genre de blessures que je vois souvent, dans mon travail. Et elles ne proviennent pas d'une collision avec une table.

Elle a longuement regardé Suméragi.

- D'ailleurs les tables ne laissent généralement pas de marques de doigts sur les _deux_ poignets.

Mon deuxième sourcils est allé rejoindre le premier.

- Je peux jeter un œil?

Sans rien dire, Suméragi a relevé son autre manche. Des traces violacées constellaient son avant bras, dont une particulièrement désagréable qui ressemblait à un pouce et entourait son poignet. Le genre qui ne m'est pas étranger. La dernière fois que j'ai vu un truc pareil, c'était sur les poignets d'une pauvre fille qui s'était fait offrir un verre et qui avait fini nue au fond d'une allée avec une commotion cérébrale infligée par un salaud libidineux à qui j'ai été ravi de passer les menottes.

Kasumi et Shiro me regardaient avec impatience. J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air autoritaire.

- Vous avez des amis très observateurs, Suméragi-san. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé?

- Il n'y a rien a dire, a-t-il répété. J'ai eu un accident.

Je lui ai lancé le même regard que Kasumi.

- Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois où j'ai pu entendre ça ou une quelconque variation. Ça ne marchera pas. Écoutez, personne ici n'est là pour vous juger, nous voulons juste vous aider.

Suméragi a haussé les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre? Que j'ai été violé?

Shiro avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Kasumi, par contre, n'a même pas cillé.

- C'est à vous de me le dire, ai-je rétorqué.

J'ai toujours détesté questionné les victimes d'agressions sexuelles. Ayako est bien meilleure que moi pour ça.

- C'est le cas ?

Il a hésité, juste un instant.

- Non.

- Alors d'où viennent ces bleus ?

- Je... préférerais ne pas en parler.

- Subaru-san - nous nous sommes tous retournés pour regarder Kasumi - Tu ne peux pas nous duper là-dessus. Je connais ce genre de marques et Kamui-kun est très inquiet à ton sujet. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- S'il te plaît, Subaru...

Seigneur, si j'ai un jour des enfants, faites qu'ils n'aient pas les même yeux que Shiro. Je ne pourrais jamais leur refuser quoi que ce soit.

- Est-ce que tu ne nous fais pas confiance?

Suméragi a regardé Kasumi, puis Shiro (un peu plus longtemps) puis moi. Il a soupiré.

- Je suis sorti la nuit dernière et j'ai échoué dans un bar quelque part sur l'avenue Shoji, vers les huit heures.

Chouette, on est partis pour la version longue.

- Dans un bar, donc. Et après?

Les yeux de Suméragi étaient un peu lointains.

- J'ai bu un verre. Un homme m'a fait des avances puis il m'a agrippé le bras et a tenté de me pousser dans une allée. Je me suis enfui.

- Et cet homme, à quoi il ressemblait?

- Grand, lourd, barbe de trois jours, des yeux et des cheveux marrons. Il portait une grosse veste noire.

- Vous le connaissiez?

- Non.

- Et vous vous êtes... 'échappé' ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

Il m'a jeté un regard évasif.

- Je... Me suis défendu.

Je pense que j'ai grimacé. J'ai parlé à tous les genres de menteurs qui arpentent nos rues, depuis les plus grands experts jusqu'au gamin qui affirme qu'il vient de trouver cette carte de crédit dans la poubelle. Et si j'avais dû noter un test, Suméragi venait d'être recalé.

Juste à ce moment là, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. J'ai juré dans ma barbe, puis j'ai vu apparaître la tête de Shiguré dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kobayashi, mais je viens d'avoir un appel urgent.

Ce n'est pas son genre d'interrompre les entretiens. S'il a besoin de moi, il doit y avoir une bonne raison. J'ai offert à mes clients mon plus sincère : " excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite" et je l'ai suivi dehors.

- Merde, Shiguré, je suis en plein boulot là...

Il a eu un petit geste d'impatience.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est une urgence et on est les seuls détectives en service. On vient de trouver un macchabée sur l'Avenue Shoji.

J'ai cillé.

- Tu te fous de moi.

Shiguré m'a regardé bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est l'endroit que m'a indiqué la victime d'agression sexuelle là-dedans.

- Eh? Shiguré a regardé à travers la vitre. La rouquine aux jolies jambes ?

- Non.

Shiguré a observé les deux autres puis est revenu à moi.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est le gamin. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que c'est lui.

- Non plus, Dieu merci. Mais ce n'est pas joli à voir.

J'ai regardé Suméragi. Kasumi et Karen essayaient toujours d'engager la conversation.

- C'est le type avec le manteau blanc et l'écharpe rouge. Il prétend qu'il s'est 'défendu'.

- Il t'a dit ce qu'il entendait par 'défendre'?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas le meilleur menteur du monde.

J'ai cherché Ayako des yeux et je lui ai fait signe de venir.

- Ayako, Shiguré et moi sommes requis sur les lieux d'un meurtre, tu peux t'occuper d'eux pour moi?

Elle a regardé à travers la vitre aussi.

- Quelle est la situation ?

J'ai froncé le nez en prenant mon manteau.

- Probable agression sexuelle. Mais ce n'est pas le femme.

Ses yeux se sont agrandis.

- Tu plaisantes.

- Pas du tout.

J'ai pris mes clefs. Shiguré m'attendait déjà à la porte.

- Écoute, t'es meilleure que moi pour ce genre de trucs. Fais moi une fleur et trouve moi ce qui est arrivé à Suméragi la nuit dernière, Okay ? Joyeux Noël.

Évidemment, les voitures de police avec leurs gyrophares attirent toujours l'attention. Tout le monde vient voir ce qui a bien pu se passer pour troubler la morosité quotidienne de son existence. La plupart des gens ne se sentent pas capables de commettre eux-mêmes un meurtre, alors ils se contentent d'aller voir ce que ça donne quand un autre l'a fait. Il y a quelque chose d'étrangement fascinant dans la morbidité du crime.

Shiguré et moi sommes sortis de la voiture et on s'est frayé un chemin à grands coups de badges à travers la foule des curieux jusqu'au périmètre de police.

- Eh ben, c'est pas joli à regarder, a commenté Shiguré en inspectant le corps.

Il avait un peu neigé pendant la nuit, mais tout semblait relativement clair. Le corps gisait, face contre terre au milieu de l'allée. Enfin , _techniquement _face contre terre, puisqu'il était étendu sur le ventre. Mais son cou était tellement tordu que son visage était presque tourné vers le ciel. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a vu venir la fin.

Il était plutôt costaud avec une lourde veste noire et correspondait à la description de Suméragi à la lettre.

Les gars du labo m'ont dit qu'ils en avaient terminé avec les photos, alors j'ai retourné le corps.

- Est-ce qu'on sait qui c'est ? J'ai demandé au flic qui menaient les opérations. Il a acquiescé.

- Le barman au bout de la rue, Hyuga, a dit qu'il le connaissait. Tanaka, la quarantaine. Apparemment c'était un régulier dans ce bar, et il était plutôt porté sur la boisson. Le barman a dit qu'il l'a vu la nuit dernière draguer un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. Qui l'a mal pris. Il l'a repoussé et il est parti; puis ce Tanaka l'a suivi. C'est tout ce qu'on sait pour l'instant.

- Pas d'autres témoins?

- Non. À part ce bar miteux, c'est une ère industrielle. C'est plutôt mort après les heures de pointe.

- Je vois. Gardez moi tous ces rapaces à distance, j'aurais peut-être encore besoin de vous.

Il a hoché la tête et il est parti. J'ai été rejoindre Shiguré qui observait distraitement la scène.

- En tout cas, il correspond parfaitement à la description faite par Suméragi.

J'ai dit aux experts qu'on avait terminé avec le corps et ils sont allés chercher le brancard.

- Alors tu vas inculper ce type pour meurtre alors qu'il voulait juste se protéger? M'a demandé Shiguré. Il avait cette expression sur son visage qui m'indiquait clairement qu'il était opposé à cette idée. Nous ne sommes pas supposés nous laisser guider par nos sentiments dans ce genre d'affaire, mais Shiguré a toujours été plus sensible que les autres et il compatissait pour Suméragi.

- Pour ce qu'on en sait, ce n'est jamais que de la légitime défense.

- Je sais.

J'ai fait quelques pas aux alentours, essayant de reconstituer une situation plausible.

- Tu as vu Suméragi. Est-ce que tu crois qu'un joli garçon comme ça aurait la force de briser le cou d'un homme?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans la neige. Je me suis penché pour le ramasser. C'était un mégot de cigarette.

- Je veux dire qu'il a quelque chose que Suméragi ne nous a pas dit.

J'ai levé le mégot pour l'examiner de plus près.

- Tu crois qu'il fume?

- Possible.

- Et tu crois que quelqu'un qui se débat pour échapper à un violeur a généralement le temps de s'arrêter pour s'en griller une ?

- Elle pouvait être là avant l'agression.

- Je ne crois pas. Regarde, il y avait autant de neige dessus que sur le corps. Et il y a pas mal de cendres autour. Qu'est-ce que ça implique ?

- Que celui qui la fumait est resté ici un bout de temps.

- Exact.

J'ai mis le mégot dans une pochette plastique pour les pièces à conviction, ramassé un peu de cendre passablement gelée pour la fourrer dans une seconde pochette, puis j'ai jeté un œil à la ronde.

- Tu as vu la tête du macchabée, il a eu sacrément la trouille. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'il l'a vu venir. Suméragi n'est pas particulièrement terrifiant, pourtant.

- Ayako non plus, à première vue. Donne lui un flingue et c'est une autre histoire.

- Ce type n'a pas été flingué.

- Juste un exemple. Demande au légiste de s'occuper du corps, nous on va aller voir ce barman, il aura peut-être quelque chose à nous dire...


	2. Acte II

J'ai fréquenté pas mal de bars à mes heures perdues, mais j'ai toujours eu assez de dignité pour aller dans des endroits relativement décents. Celui-ci était minuscule et sombre, sans compter l'épaisse fumée nauséabonde qui flottait autour de nous. Le genre de coin où on va noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool plus que faire des rencontres plaisantes. Qu'est-ce qu'un gentil garçon comme Suméragi pouvait bien faire dans ce quartier ?

Un vieux type ronflait paisiblement, affalé sur une table au fond, un filet de bave dégoulinant sur son menton, mais à part ça, la salle était vide. Shiguré a tapoté sur le bar et un homme au visage bovin et au tablier maculé de taches de graisse est apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ouais ?

J'ai sorti mon badge.

- Hyuga-san ? Police. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions.

Il a eu l'air suspicieux.

- J'ai déjà répondu aux questions de vos copains. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?

- Pas la peine de vous énerver, mon vieux, on ne fait que notre boulot. Vous avez vu le corps dans l'allée, non ?

- Ouais. C'est Tanaka, mais j'ai jamais connu son prénom. Dommage, c'était un de mes meilleurs clients. On pouvait compter sur lui pour passer au moins trois fois par semaine.

Il a sorti un chiffon et a commencé à nettoyé consciencieusement le comptoir.

- Il est venu la nuit dernière? A demandé Shiguré.

- Ouaip.

- Vers quelle heure?

- Je dirai sept heure trente. Il est parti juste après huit heure, courir après un joli garçon.

- Ah oui? J'ai levé mon sourcil. Et à quoi il ressemblait, ce garçon?

- Des cheveux noirs, un manteau clair et un pull sombre. Et il avait les yeux verts, vraiment verts, ça je m'en souviens. Plutôt radin, il a pris un seul verre. Il avait l'air déprimé. Écoutez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de Tanaka.

Je lui ai souri. Hyuga voulait qu'on se tire d'ici le plus vite possible. Note pour plus tard : garder cet endroit à l'œil. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il s'y passe de drôles de choses sous les tables.

- On s'en ira dès qu'on aura fini, ne vous en faites pas. Est-ce que vous avez vu Tanaka et ce garçon ensembles ?

Hyuga a reniflé.

- Comme tout le monde. Tanaka lui faisait les yeux doux depuis une demi-heure. Quand ce garçon s'est levé pour partir, Tanaka l'a poussé contre le mur. Il a pas aimé ça, le gosse, alors il l'a jeté sur une table. J'ai dû remplacé toutes les boissons qu'il avait renversées. Gratuitement.

- Et après?

- Le garçon est parti. Tanaka l'a suivi sans hésitation. Combien de questions vous allez encore me poser ?

J'ai ignoré sa question.

- Et il était quelle heure ?

- Huit heure quelque chose.

- C'est quoi 'huit heure quelque chose' ?

- Huit heure dix, huit heure quinze, est-ce que je sais, moi? Dans ces eaux là, en tous cas, je programmais mon émission favorite sur le magnéto et j'ai manqué les premières minutes.

- Et personne ne les a suivis? A demandé Shiguré. Personne n'a pensé à aider ce garçon ?

Hyuga a ricané.

- Soyez réaliste. Personne n'a envie d'être impliqué dans une sale histoire. Ni d'avoir des types comme vous collés à leurs basques.

J'ignore encore.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu de bruits suspects? Une bagarre ?

- Non. On entendait surtout des cantiques. Vous avez fini?

- Oui.

Shiguré et moi nous sommes dirigés vers la porte.

- Au fait, je n'ai pas vu votre licence de permission de vente d'alcool sur le mur. Vous savez que vous devez l'exposer de telle sorte que tout le monde puisse la voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Hyuga est devenu blanc comme un linge. J'ai souri encore et nous sommes partis.

- En tous cas, l'histoire de Suméragi se tient, a remarqué Shiguré en s'arrêtant devant la portière de la voiture. Même s'il est bien la dernière personne à avoir vu Tanaka vivant, on ne peut pas prouver que c'est lui qui l'a tué. Entre neuf heure hier soir et sept heure ce matin, il a pu se passer pas mal de choses.

J'ai ouvert la porte avant et je me suis assis derrière le volant.

- On va aller vérifier au labo, peut-être qu'ils ont déjà déterminé l'heure de la mort. Et puis peut-être qu'Ayako aura tiré quelque chose de Suméragi.

---------------------------------------

Shiguré a proposé d'aller porter la cigarette au labo et de leur demander d'y jeter un œil tout de suite, puis de constituer des profiles de Tanaka et Suméragi. Il n'aime vraiment pas s'occuper de victimes potentiellement traumatisées. Bref, ça m'a laissé seul pour aller voir comment Ayako s'en sortait avec les trois autres. J'ai regardé à travers la vitre. À en juger par l'expression de leurs visages, les choses n'allaient pas si bien que ça.

Ayako m'a vu à la porte. Elle a dit quelque chose aux autres puis elle est sortie me rejoindre.

- Alors? J'ai demandé.

Au moment où la porte s'est refermée, j'ai vu Kasumi et Shiro se pencher pour parler à Suméragi.

Ayako a soupiré, mais elle avait l'air contente de prendre une pause.

- Il évite toujours de répondre clairement, mais non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été violé. Sur ça, au moins, il est intransigeant. Par contre il refuse de me dire d'où lui viennent ces bleus.

- Il t'a dit qu'un type lui avait fait des avances hier soir dans un bar?

- Oui. C'est possible que ce soit la cause de ces marques. Peut-être qu'il est trop embarrassé d'admettre devant ses amis qu'il s'est fait accosté par un homme.

- Ou peut-être plus qu'embarrassé, ai-je dit sombrement. Tu sais, ce type qui l'a 'accosté'? Chômeur et poivrot notoire dans les quarante ans, il s'appelle Tanaka. Et il est mort.

- Quoi?!

- Ouais. Tu te souviens de cette histoire de meurtre ce matin? La description de la victime et le lieu du crime collent parfaitement avec ce que Suméragi nous a dit. Et puis le barman du coin nous a dit qu'il les avaient vus ensembles à l'heure qu'il nous a donnée.

Je lui ai fait un petit résumé de ce que nous avions appris.

- Alors tu vas arrêter Suméragi pour meurtre? Elle m'a demandé quand j'ai eu fini.

- Je ne sais pas. On a trouvé cette cigarette... Si c'est celle de Suméragi, ça nous prouve qu'il était sur les lieux du crime. Je crois que Shiguré n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de l'inculper pour légitime défense.

- Eh bien oui. Toi tu n'es pas gay et tu n'es pas non plus celui qui se coltine les victimes. Tu as la moindre idée de combien de fois j'ai failli faire sauter la cervelle à ces pervers qu'on a arrêtés ?

Là, j'ai tilté. Je ne suis pas insensible, mais ça m'arrive d'en donner l'impression quand je travaille sur un cas sordide.

- D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi. Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer et voir si oui ou non nous allons inculper Suméragi?

Ayako a roulé des yeux farouches et a ouvert la porte. Suméragi, Kasumi et Shiro ont levé les yeux. Le petit se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure, un tic caractéristique de ceux qui savent quelque chose et hésitent à cracher le morceau. Note pour plus tard : en toucher un mot à Ayako.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur la chaise vide. Ayako a refermé la porte et s'est placée derrière moi.

- Suméragi-san - Il a braqué son regard vert sur moi- est-ce que vous fumez?

Il a grimacé légèrement.

- Oui, en effet.

J'ai lancé un regard à Ayako. Elle a haussé les sourcils.

- Pourrait-on voir vos cigarettes ?

Suméragi a regardé confusément Kasumi et Shiro, puis il a fouillé dans la poche avant de sa veste pour en sortir un paquet. Il me l'a tendu. C'était des _5mg Super Lites_. Je l'ai ouvert : déjà à moitié vide.

Shiro a dû voir quelque chose de bizarre sur mon visage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il m'a demandé avec un air crispé.

J'ai reposé le paquet sur la table.

- Suméragi-san, vous nous avez bien dit que l'homme qui vous a agressé la nuit dernière a cherché à vous entraîner dans une allée aux alentours de l'Avenue Shoji ?

- Oui.

- Et vous vous êtes 'défendu', c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Vous souvenez-vous comment ?

Ses yeux sont instantanément devenus méfiants.

- Pas vraiment.

- Suméragi-san... Je me suis penché pour mieux le voir. Votre assaillant a été retrouvé mort ce matin.

Une exclamation étouffée de Kasumi et un 'Quoi?!' retentissant de Shiro ont accueilli mes paroles. Mais je n'ai pas vu leurs visages. Je regardais Suméragi. Il n'a même pas cillé. Par contre, il s'est raidi sur sa chaise. Très légèrement. Mal à l'aise.

Ayako m'a regardé et a hoché la tête. Elle l'avait vu aussi.

- Vous saviez qu'il état mort, n'est-ce pas ? elle lui a dit.

Pas de réponse. Mais Shiro et Kasumi ont pris la relève.

- Vous dites que Subaru-san a _tué_ quelqu'un ? s'est exclamée Kasumi, incrédule.

- C'est impossible ! A crié le gamin. Subaru n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Je me suis retourné vers eux.

- Nous avons trouvé un mégot de cigarette près du corps. Suméragi-san a admis qu'il fumait. C'est aussi la dernière personne à avoir vu la victime vivante.

- Mais... Mais...

Les yeux mauves du gamin semblaient près à bondir hors de leurs orbites.

- Subaru ne l'a pas tué ! Il n'est pas capable de faire une chose pareille !

- Il savait qu'il était mort avant que je le dise, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, sans grands résultats.

- Non, non, il doit y avoir une erreur ! N'est-ce pas Subaru? Shiro a tourné vers lui son regard suppliant. ...Subaru ?

Suméragi a détourné les yeux en triturant son écharpe et il n'a pas répondu. Kasumi le scrutait intensément. Shiro ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre mot, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. L'expression sur son visage en disait assez long comme ça.

Parfois, je hais ce travail.

----------------------------------

Jusqu'ici, les preuves étaient trop minces pour nous permettre d'arrêter Suméragi. Toutefois, nous lui avons bien fait comprendre quand tant que suspect n°1 dans une affaire de meurtre, il nous était impossible de le laisser partir avant d'avoir tiré les choses au clair. Kasumi et Shiro ont refusé de partir. On leur a apporté du café, pour faire passer le temps. Kasumi a à peine touché le sien. Les deux autres ne l'ont même pas regardé. J'imagine que nous autres officiers on a fini par s'y habitué, au jus de chaussette du commissariat. Ou bien mais papilles gustatives sont définitivement hors service.

- Les chercheurs vont s'occuper de cette cigarette, Kobayashi. Et j'ai terminé les profiles.

Shiguré a agité deux dossiers devant mon bureau. Je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde pense de notre possibilité d'accès à des informations confidentielles concernant à peu près chaque personne de cette ville, mais je suis certain qu'il y en a pas mal à qui ça ne doit pas beaucoup plaire. Dossiers de naissance, casiers judiciaires, logements, diplômes, tout ce que vous voulez. Tout ce qui est enregistré quelque part dans les dossiers gouvernementaux et techniquement à notre portée.

Suméragi et ses amis discutaient toujours dans la salle d'entretient. Ou plutôt, Kasumi et Shiro discutaient et Suméragi écoutait. Ou non. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait semblant, juste pour les rassurer. Bref, après avoir tenté vainement d'obtenir un peu plus d'infos d'un Suméragi passablement renfermé, Ayako et moi avons décidé de prendre une pause et de laisser ses amis essayer de le raisonner à leur tour.

J'ai bien remarqué que Shiro nous observait attentivement quand nous sommes sortis. Avec un peu de temps, il finirait par lâcher quelque chose. Pas besoin de le presser en l'interrogeant maintenant. Si Suméragi continuait à faire des difficultés, Shiro craquerait. Simple question de temps...

- Ah oui?

J'ai délogé une chaise pour Ayako et je me suis assis sur le bureau.

- Alors j'imagine que c'est le moment de la leçon d'histoire ?

- Ouaip !

Shiguré ne s'est pas assis. Il est resté bien droit comme un prof devant une classe. Parfois, je me demande comment un type aussi bien a pu devenir flic.

- Nobu Tanaka, quarante et un ans, chômeur, pas d'adresse fixe. Il a une petite liste de délits à son compte, rien de très impressionnant : Ivresse sur la voix publique, tapage nocturne... Pas de parents proches ni de famille à part un cousin qui a émigré il y a des années. Vous savez, la crise économique et tout ça... Bref il a quitté le pays.

- Aucune inculpation pour viol? A demandé Ayako.

Shiguré a tourné la page.

- Eh bien, il y a eu trois plaintes portées contre lui pour harcèlement mineur sur des jeunes garçons, mais pas de viol ni de tentative de viol, jusqu'ici.

J'ai grimacé.

- Charmant. Donc nous avons un SDF alcoolique qui a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et d'abandonner la drague pour des méthodes plus violentes, à en juger par les marques sur les bras de Suméragi. À votre avis, on devrait appeler le médecin de garde?

- Peut-être. Vois avec Suméragi-san s'il est d'accord. C'est tout ce qu'on a sur Tanaka?

- À peu près, a répondu Shiguré. Il n'est pas très différent de tous les autres ivrognes errants qui atterrissent ici. Par contre, Suméragi...- Il a sorti une second dossier, considérablement plus épais que le premier- _Lui_, il est intéressant...

J'ai haussé les sourcils et il s'est raclé la gorge.

- Bon, en résumé : Subaru Suméragi, treizième chef du clan Suméragi, basé à Kyoto, mais habite pour l'instant Tokyo

- Une vieille famille, ai-je commenté. Ça veut dire que Suméragi a été élevé avec tous les honneurs dus à un futur héritier? Il a été entraîné aux arts martiaux, par exemple ?

- Exactement.

Shiguré m'a tendu un relevé scolaire qui datait d'il y a presque dix ans.

- Il les a même appris depuis qu'il sait marcher. Il travaille maintenant comme onmyouji freelance -je ne sais pas trop ce que ça peut être - un genre de conseiller spirituel, je crois, donne un coup de main à la police de temps en temps. Il a un paquet de diplômes et de recommandations 'haut placées', alors quoi qu'il fasse, ça m'a l'air plutôt important... Il aura vingt-cinq ans cette année. Ses parents sont morts il y a longtemps et sa plus proche parente est sa grand mère, le douzième chef de la famille. Il avait une sœur jumelle.

Shiguré a levé les yeux.

- Avec insistance sur le passé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? A demandé Ayako.

Shiguré nous a montré une photographie d'une jolie adolescente avec des cheveux noirs et courts et des yeux du même vert que ceux de Suméragi.

- Hokuto Suméragi. Il y a neuf ans qu'elle a disparu. Elle en avait seize. On ne l'a jamais retrouvée et elle est maintenant présumée décédée. 'Présumée' en ce qui nous concerne, mais plus que ça, apparemment, pour la famille Suméragi. Moins d'un mois après sa disparition, ils ont célébré ses funérailles. L'affaire est toujours ouverte.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Ayako. Ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec notre meurtre, mais c'était certainement une information intéressante.

- Bon. Suméragi a arrêté les cours après la disparition de sa sœur, un peu avant de fêter son dix-septième anniversaire, apparemment décidé à employer tout son temps à élucider ce mystère. Aucune infraction à la justice. Pas même une contredanse.

- Il n'a vraiment aucun lien avec Tanaka, alors ? Je lui ai demandé. Rien qui puisse nous donner un autre mobile que l'agression ?

- Non.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, a dit Ayako. Si tu dis que Suméragi a tué Tanaka après qu'il ait tenté de l'agressé, il y a visiblement un truc qui ne colle pas.

Shiguré et moi avons levé la tête vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? A-t-il demandé.

- C'est simple : Tanaka a été tué parce qu'on lui a littéralement tordu le cou. Briser la nuque de quelqu'un, c'est une attaque de sang-froid, pas de la self-défense. Il faut avoir les idées claires pour ça. La plupart des victimes d'agressions se concentrent plus sur une éventuelle échappatoire que sur une vengeance. S'ils blessent leur agresseur, c'est généralement en le frappant ou en le griffant au visage. Même en supposant qu'ils pratiquent les arts martiaux, comme Suméragi, ils ne frappent que pour s'enfuir, pas pour tuer. Et dans les rares cas où l'agresseur s'est fait tué en état de légitime défense, les victimes ne sont pas restées pour fumer une ou deux cigarettes à côté du corps. Le seul cas où une victime de violence sexuelle pourrait agir de la sorte, c'est si elle connaît son agresseur. Les femmes battues ou délaissées, par exemple.

J'ai regardé Ayako un long moment. J'avais remarqué qu'il avaient des détails qui ne collaient pas, sur les lieux du crime comme pendant l'entretient, mais il n' y avait qu'Ayako pour comprendre tout de suite _pourquoi_ ça ne collaient pas. Quand je vous disais qu'elle était intelligente...

- Donc, tu penses qu'il est peu probable que Suméragi sois l'assassin, a dit Shiguré.

- Mais il y a un hic, leur ai-je fais remarqué. Ce dont parle Ayako concerne surtout les agressions sur des femmes. Quand des hommes sont abordés par des homosexuels, ils peuvent très mal réagir et même aller jusqu'à tuer le type en question. C'est déjà arrivé, non? Ils prenaient ces avances comme une provocation. Après tout, Suméragi pourrait très bien être un lyncheur, pour ce qu'on en sait.

Shiguré m'a gratifié d'un regard indulgent.

- Kobayashi.

- Quoi?

- Oublie ça.

Froncement de sourcils.

- Et pourquoi?

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

- Suméragi _est_ gay.

Ah. Bon. Alors ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Je lui ai demandé, toujours incrédule.

Il m'a offert un autre regard plein de patience.

- Kobayashi, c'est _moi_.

Oups. J'avais presque oublié. Mais quand même... Je me suis retourné pour avoir confirmation.

- Ayako?

Elle a eu son sourire éthéré par la fatigue.

- Je crois que Shiguré a raison. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Suméragi n'a pas montré plus d'intérêt pour les jambes de Kasumi que pour la chaise sur laquelle il était assis ? Avoue que ça en dit long. Et puis chaque fois que Shiro lui fait son regard de chien battu, il cède...

Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée, menaçant de tomber sur mes genoux et le téléphone a sonné. Ayako a décroché.

- Tu plaisantes... Suméragi et Shiro sont... ensembles ?

Shiguré a secoué la tête.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je les ai regardés ce matin, ils n'ont pas du tout les gestes d'un couple. Je dirais que Shiro est peut-être intéressé, mais je ne suis pas sûr... Ça ressemblerait plutôt à une forme de vénération pour son aîné.

- Shiro vient d'entrer au lycée et il s'est déjà enamouré d'un garçon plus âgé ?!

Shiguré a haussé les épaules.

- Bah, je n'étais pas tellement plus vieux quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'intéresserais jamais aux femmes. Et c'était, quoi, deux ans plus tard que j'ai rencontré Izuru? À ce propos, il n'est pas très content que je sois de service le jour de Noël.

- Je suis sûr que tu sauras te faire pardonner.

- Je peux le prendre comme un ordre de mon supérieur ?

Juste à ce moment-là, Ayako a raccroché.

- C'était le labo. Ils ont fini les préliminaires, si ça vous intéresse d'aller jeter un œil.

- Ils n'ont pas chômé.

Je me suis levé pour récupérer mon manteau

- Tu viens, Shiguré ?

Il a décroché le sien en soupirant.

- Pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire...

- Je vais voir si je peux convaincre Suméragi de voir le médecin, nous a lancé Ayako.

Je me suis retourné vers elle.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire?

- Il ne veut rien nous dire sur ces marques. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça cache ?

----------------------------------

Je suis assez vieux être émerveillé par le pouvoir de la science. Ristuko, la chercheuse du labo, est assez jeune pour ne pas l'être du tout. C'est une vraie professionnelle.

- Première chose, la victime, nous a-t-elle dit d'un ton crispé en enlevant soigneusement ses gants. Homme, quarante ans et, d'après la couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux, alcoolique. Cause du décès, cou rompu.

- Ça on le sait, a dit Shiguré.

Il aurait dû se taire, parce que Ristuko lui a renvoyé un regard noir. J'imagine qu'il l'avait assez ennuyée en lui demandant d'examiner nos pièces à conviction sur le champ et qu'elle était passablement irritée.

- Il y a de petits éclat de vertèbre dans le muscle et des signes de déchirure dans l'œsophage. Qui que soit la personne qui lui a brisé la nuque, elle l'a fait d'un seul coup. La mort a été instantanée et nous estimons qu'elle a eu lieu il y a environ quatorze heures, entre huit et neuf heure du soir.

Hum. Hyuga avait vu Suméragi et Tanaka se battre vers huit heure et quart la nuit dernière. Suméragi était dans le pétrin.

Ristuko n'avait pas terminé.

- Gardez bien à l'esprit que c'est une approximation, pas l'heure précise où le meurtre a eu lieu. Les avocats de la défense vous le rappelleront également. Il n'y a pas de traces de lutte, pas de peau sous les ongles, pas de bleus ou d'égratignures, rien. Celui qui a tué cet homme l'a fait très vite et, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, l'expression du visage nous indique que la victime a vu son agresseur.

- Et qu'il lui a rompu le cou avant qu'il ait pu se défendre, appeler à l'aide ou tenter quoi que ce soit pour sauver sa vie? Lui ai-je demandé. Le joli minois de Suméragi cache plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

Ristuko m'a ignoré.

- Le tueur était extrêmement fort. Les seules traces qui apparaissent sur le corps de la victime se trouvent sur son crâne, là où l'assassin a dû poser ses mains pour lui tordre le cou. Et à en juger par la taille de ces marques, vous recherchez quelqu'un de grand.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Ai-je demandé.

Elle m'a donné une feuille comportant deux schémas. Une main droite et une main gauche.

- Voilà. Il s'agirait d'un homme dont les mains feraient approximativement cette taille.

Shiguré est un peu plus grand que moi. Je lui ai tendu la feuille et il a posé ses mains dessus. La largeur était relativement similaire, mais ses doigts étaient plus courts de presque deux centimètres.

- _Très_ grand, il a murmuré. Tu crois que Suméragi rentre là-dedans ?

- Bah, ce type regarde constamment ses pieds, alors je crois qu'on va prendre ses mesures et voir ce que ça donne. Vous avez trouvé quoi que ce soit sur la cigarette?

- Juste la marque, a répondu Ritsuko. Il n'y avait pas d'empreintes digitales et la neige a effacé toute trace de l'ADN qu'on aurait pu récolter grâce à la salive. Ce sont des _Mild Seven_. Je ne sais pas si ça vous sera vraiment utile, considérant le nombre de personnes qui en fument dans cette ville.

Des _Mild Seven_. Suméragi fumait des _5mg Super Lites_. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui m'échappait.

- Merci beaucoup, Ristuko, j'ai dit tout en poussant Shiguré vers la porte. Si vous trouvez autre chose n'hésitez pas à nous contacter !

Elle a froncé le nez.

- Humph. Vous savez, _certains_ d'entre nous ont quelque chose à faire le jour de Noël.

- Hé ! A protesté Shiguré. Ne me mettez pas de le même sac que lui, j'ai un planning, moi aussi !

- Ah oui ? Elle a levé un sourcil en nous regardant partir. Alors j'imagine que cette affaire est si passionnante que vous avez préféré être de service ?

- Merde, s'est exclamé Shiguré lorsque la porte s'est refermée sur nous, cette fille est pire que la peste. Où est-ce qu'elle va aujourd'hui, assister à un entraînement militaire ?

- En fait, je crois qu'elle doit rencontrer la famille de son fiancé.

- Tu rigoles ! Il lui offrira sûrement un anneau de fer en guise d'alliance...

J'ai ri un petit peu, mais j'ai vite retrouvé mon sérieux.

- Tu sais, ce qu'elle nous a dit sur la cigarette, ça ne colle pas avec notre scénario. Suméragi ne fume pas de _Mild Seven_.

Shiguré a approuvé en silence.

- Je sais, a-t-il finalement dit. Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Peut-être que Suméragi a essayé une autre marque, ou bien quelqu'un qui fumait des Sevens lui a filé une cigarette.

- Possible, mais peu probable. En tous cas, nous avons les traces de doigts retrouvée sur le corps de Tanaka, c'est une preuve substantielle. On va voir si Suméragi correspond...

----------------------------------

Dans la salle d'entretient, les choses n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup avancé depuis notre départ. Ayako tentait toujours de convaincre Suméragi d'accepter une visite médicale et il semblait que Kasumi et Shiro la soutenaient. Mais jusqu'ici, Suméragi refusait avec une étonnante fermeté.

- Subaru-san, nous voulons juste nous assurer que tout va bien, répétait Kasumi qui faisait apparemment de son mieux pour contenir son envie de lui bondir à la gorge.

- Non, Karen-san, répondait calmement Suméragi.

Ayako a retenté sa chance :

- Suméragi-san, Vos amis sont très inquiets. Le fait que vous refusiez de nous expliquer d'où vous viennent ces bleus n'arrange pas les choses. Accepter de voir le médecin pourra sans doute les rassurer.

- Non.

- Subaru... Shiro nous refaisait le coup du chien battu. Si tu ne veux pas voir de médecin, Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas simplement ce qui s'est passé ?

Après ce que m'avait dit Shiguré, je pensais que si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre Suméragi, c'était bien lui. Mais ça n'a pas marché non plus. Suméragi a secoué la tête en silence et Shiro a eu l'air encore plus bouleversé. Peut-être que Shiguré avait raison. Shiro avait sans doute le béguin pour lui, mais Suméragi n'avait pas l'air intéressé.

Il était évident que nous n'allions nulle part et Ayako commençait à avoir l'air agacée. Ce n'est pas particulièrement visible chez elle, mais après avoir travaillé des années en sa compagnie, je commence à avoir du nez. Je sais aussi que quand Ayako est irritée, personne n'a envie d'être dans sa ligne de mire. Il valait mieux en finir au plus vite. Shiguré, apparemment curieux de voir tout ce petit monde, est entré dans la salle à son tour. Six personnes dans un si petit espace, c'était peut-être un peu trop.

- Suméragi-san, Kasumi-san, Shiro-kun, Voici le détective Maéda Shiguré.

Brefs hochements de tête à la ronde. Shiguré a essayé de sourire et il a agité la main, mais vu qu'il était là pour prouver que Suméragi était l'assassin de Tanaka, il n'a pas gagné l'approbation générale.

- Nous avons quelque chose de nouveau et nous voudrions simplement procéder à une vérification, Suméragi-san.

Il a levé les yeux sur nous avec méfiance. Kasumi et Shiro nous ont littéralement fusillé du regard.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, Subaru-san, a dit Kasumi. Tu n'es pas en état d'arrestation, nous pouvons très bien rentrer chez nous.

- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, si j'étais vous.

J'ai posé l'empreinte sur la table, devant Suméragi.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez mettre vos mains ici, s'il vous plaît?

Il a jeté un œil à la feuille et a froncé les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une preuve, a répondu Shiguré. Ça peut vous permettre de sortir d'ici immédiatement.

- Mais ça peut aussi vous faire inculper pour meurtre, a ajouté Ayako à laquelle un regard avait suffit pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Kasumi et Shiro ont regardé le morceau de papier comme un serpent à sonnette. Suméragi les a observé un instant, puis a scruté les empreintes.

- Je préférerais ne pas vous ordonner de le faire, Suméragi-san, a murmuré Ayako. Mais si vous m'y forcez, je n'hésiterai pas.

Il a fermé les yeux et soupiré. Puis il a décollé ses mains de ses genoux pour les poser délicatement sur celles qui étaient tracées sur le papier blanc.

Je me souvenais que les mains de Shiguré avaient presque la même largeur que celles de l'assassin, mais que ses doigts étaient trop courts. Non seulement ceux de Suméragi étaient trop courts, encore plus que ceux de Shiguré, mais ils étaient également beaucoup trop fins. Il y avait une marge d'au moins un centimètre entre les bords de ses mains et la taille minimale de celles que Ristuko avait déterminé pour nous.

Je suis resté silencieux pendant un instant. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Suméragi n'avait pas tué Tanaka. Il a retiré ses mains de la feuille pour les cacher rapidement sous la table. Shiro m'a lancé un regard nerveux.

- Alors ?

- Ça ne correspond pas, a répondu Shiguré, perplexe. Suméragi n'a pas pu tuer cet homme.

Des soupirs de soulagement ont rempli la salle.

- Ha ! Je vous l'avais bien dit ! S'est exclamé Shiro, triomphant.

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? A demandé Kasumi. Je crois que c'est déjà allé beaucoup plus loin que nous le voulions.

Ayako lui a souri.

- J'imagine. Entre ceci et la cigarette, je pense que l'on peut rayer Suméragi-san de la liste des suspects.

Shiro souriait. Suméragi semblait nettement plus détendu.

- Juste une chose avant que vous partiez, Suméragi-san, ai-je dit en me plaçant devant la porte. Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire une cigarette _Mild Seven _près du corps ?

- 'Mild Seven' ? Shiro a froncé les sourcils en se retournant vers Suméragi. Est-ce ce n'est pas ce qu'il...

Sans préambule, Suméragi a fait volte-face et a littéralement poignardé Shiro du regard. Le gamin s'est tu immédiatement. J'ai haussé les sourcils. Alors _ça_, c'était suspect.

- Qu'est-ce que vous disiez, Shiro-kun ? A demandé Ayako.

Shiro a regardé Suméragi un moment. Puis il s'est rassis et a baissé les yeux sur ses pieds.

- R-rien.

Kasumi n'avait pas l'air contente.

- Rien? Kamui, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Tu ne sais pas mentir. Subaru et toi pourriez tout aussi ben brandir des pancartes disant que quelque chose ne va pas.

Shiro était blanc comme un linge. Remarquez, ça avait peut-être un rapport avec les yeux que Suméragi gardait braqués sur lui. Ce n'était pas un regard amical. Ils avaient quelque chose d'à la fois accusateur et suppliant qui mettait le petit dans tous ses états.

Je me suis penché par dessus la table.

- Suméragi-san? Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Tanaka?

Il n'a pas répondu. Il s'est juste remis à tripoter le bout de son écharpe avec nervosité.

- Suméragi-san, Tanaka est mort la nuit dernière aux alentours de huit heures. Un barman nous a dit vous avoir vu vous quereller juste avant ça. Vous êtes la dernière personne à l'avoir vu vivant et vous saviez qu'il était mort.

Toujours rien.

- Suméragi-san, si vous ne nous répondez pas, je peux vous accuser d'obstruction à la justice.

- Attendez une minute, a lancé Kasumi. Subaru n'a pas tué Tanaka ou quel que soit son nom, peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose, mais il n'est pas coupable. Pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas rentrer chez lui, maintenant ? C'est votre boulot d'arrêter les meurtriers, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit bien y avoir des indices sur les lieux du crime.

- J'ai bien peur que tout ne soit pas aussi simple, madame, a dit Shiguré. Suméragi-san n'a peut-être pas brisé la nuque de cet homme, mais s'il refuse de répondre à nos questions, nous pouvons le suspecter de complicité.

- Suméragi-san.

Il a tourné la tête vers Ayako.

- Est ce que ce 'il' mentionné par Shiro-kun a quelque chose à voir avec ces bleus sur vos bras ?

Il m'arrive rarement de m'imaginer des choses. Je peux vous assurer que les yeux de Suméragi se sont agrandis comme ceux d'un chat poursuivi par une horde de bulldogs. Sa main s'est refermée sur son écharpe comme une porte qui claque.

Bingo.

- Allez vous répondre à nos questions, Suméragi-san ? a demandé Ayako.

Pas de réponse. J'ai laissé échappé un grognement. La journée était loin d'être terminée.


	3. Acte III

ACTE III

- Bon, on sait qu'il sait quelque chose. Le problème c'est qu'il est aussi fermé qu'un compte à découvert.

J'ai avalé une grande rasade de café. Il était trop sucré et ça n'a pas vraiment amélioré mon humeur.

- Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas simplement lui coller une assignation à comparaître pour le forcer à parler ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça arrangerait les choses, même si, par extraordinaire, on pouvait en obtenir une, a déclaré Ayako.

Nous étions assis autour de son bureau à tailler le bout de gras, puisque, une fois de plus, l'interrogatoire n'avait rien donné.

- Suméragi ne veut pas nous donner d'informations, point, à la ligne. Mais ceci, en soi, nous dit déjà quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ? A demandé Shiguré.

- Que celui qu'il protège a une certaine influence, un pouvoir sur lui. Peut-être qu'il lui doit quelque chose, peut-être que c'est un parent ou bien peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui entretient des rapport avec les yakuza et qu'il peut faire du mal aux proches de Suméragi s'il vend la mèche. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le tient.

J'ai soupiré.

- Génial. Donc Suméragi n'est pas près de l'ouvrir.

- Pas même sous menace de mort.

Un petit bruit m'a indiqué qu'on se dirigeait vers nous. Je me suis retourné, m'attendant à voir entrer Ristuko ou bien le chef de section. Mais ce n'était aucun d'eux. En fait, ce n'était même pas un officier.

- Oui, Shiro-kun ? S'est enquis Ayako.

Le pauvre garçon était debout devant nous, dans son uniforme scolaire noir et il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à sauter d'une falaise.

- Subaru... Il a pris une longue inspiration. Subaru pense que je suis allé aux toilettes.

Je me suis redressé sur ma chaise. Je le savais, j'en étais certain. Laissez-lui le temps et il viendra de lui-même...

- Vraiment ?

- Ou-oui.

- Mais tu es venu nous voir, a remarqué Shiguré.

Shiro avait l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Oui. Je... Je dois vous dire quelque chose. Mais vous devez promettre de laisser Subaru repartir après ça.

Je l'ai regardé attentivement. Shiguré avait dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une vénération pour son aîné, mais je commençais à penser que ce n'était pas si innocent que ça. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvions pas promettre de relâcher Suméragi. Si ce que Shiro avait à nous apprendre l'incriminait de quelque manière que ce soit, il nous faudrait l'arrêter.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Shiro-kun, je lui ai dit le plus gentiment possible. Mais je te jure que nous ferons tout notre possible pour aider ton ami.

- C'est vrai ?

Ses yeux violets devenaient presque effrayants. Pas seulement parce qu'ils pouvaient prendre cette expression suppliante si facilement, mais parce que, en y regardant de plus près, il y avait autre chose derrière. Quelque chose de ravagé. Cet enfant n'avait pas seize ans et il avait l'air d'avoir vu de l'horreur du monde bien plus que la majorité des officiers qui travaillaient dans ce bâtiment.

- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux.

Shiro s'est tordu les mains.

- Il y a peut-être quelqu'un sur lequel vous voudriez enquêt- euh... avec lequel vous pourriez parler de ça, nous a-t-il dit très vite, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus rapidement possible. Peut-être qu'il sait quelque chose.

- Qui est-ce? A demandé Ayako.

Il s'est mordu la lèvre.

- Vous jurez que vous ne le répéterez pas à Subaru ? Il lui a demandé d'un ton suppliant.

Shiguré lui a répondu pour nous tous :

- On ne lui dira rien. C'est une promesse.

- ... D'accord. Il a fermé les yeux et inspiré longuement avant de se lancer. Sakurazuka. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.

- Sakurazuka ? J'ai répété en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un nom de famille ?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'as pas son prénom ?

- Je... Je ne peux pas...

- Shiro-kun, est-ce que ce Sakurazuka est le 'il' dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? A demandé Ayako.

Il est devenu légèrement rouge.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire.

J'ai hoché la tête. Je n'avais pas espéré davantage. À vrai dire, j'étais même surpris que Shiro ait révélé ce détail qui semblait être d'une si grande importance pour Suméragi.

- Merci Shiro-kun. Comme Shiguré te l'a promis, nous ne dirons pas à Suméragi-san que tu es venu nous voir.

Shiro a eu l'air de ce détendre un peu. Pas excessivement, tout de même.

- Merci - il a jeté un œil à la salle d'entretient - Je... crois que je vais y retourner.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre nous ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il battait en retraite dans le couloir. Dès qu'il a eu passé la porte, il s'est mis à courir.

Shiguré et Ayako se sont regardés. J'ai posé ma tasse sur mon bureau et je me suis levé.

- Bien. Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. En découvrir un peu plus sur ce Sakurazuka dont Suméragi ne veut pas parler.

----------------------------

Je voudrais pouvoir dire qu'à partir de là, tout a été plus facile, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Shiguré nous a rapidement fait comprendre le problème :

- Vous avez la moindre idée du nombre de Sakurazuka qu'il y a, seulement à Tokyo?

Il a refermé l'annuaire téléphonique qu'il examinait depuis un moment avec un bruit mat.

- Celui que nous cherchons pourrait être n'importe lequel, ou même aucun !

Je relisais pour la énième fois le profile de Suméragi et je commençais à en avoir assez.

- Du calme, Shiguré, ça pourrait être pire. On pourrait n'avoir _rien_ à quoi se raccrocher et l'annuaire à éplucher en _entier_.

Il a poussé un grognement et s'est renfrogné.

- Ouais, enfin si Shiro avait pu nous dire son prénom, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné.

- Un peu d'indulgence, a dit Ayako. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour venir nous parler.

J'ai soupiré et refermé le dossier en me frottant les yeux.

- Bon. Vous êtes sûrs qu'aucun des Sakurazuka dont on a les dossiers criminels ne correspond ?

- Certains. Le seul dont les empreintes me semblent comparables à celle que Ristuko a dessinées est en prison depuis cinq ans à Nagoya.

- Donc, nous cherchons un Sakurazuka sans casier judiciaire, a conclu Shiguré. Et dans le profile de Suméragi? On n'y fait pas mention d'un Sakurazuka ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

- Ce genre de trucs ne donnent que des informations pratiques, date de naissance, travail, adresse... Les accointances n'y figurent généralement pas. Et puis on dirait bien que Suméragi cherche à garder ses relations avec ce type complètement secrètes, alors son profile ne risque pas de nous aider...

- D'accord... Mais sa famille ? On pourrait peut-être leur en parler voir s'ils savent quelque chose ?

- Mais ça reviendra forcément aux oreilles de Suméragi, a dit Ayako. Et rien ne pourra l'empêcher de prévenir cet homme qu'on le recherche. Et puis nous avons promis à Shiro qu'on ne laisserait pas son ami se douter qu'il nous en a parlé.

- Certaines promesses doivent être contournées, Ayako, lui ai-je répondu. Triste mais vrai. Quoi que je préfère garder l'alternative de la famille pour le dernier recourt.

Ayako a soupiré. Puis elle s'est tournée vers nous et ses yeux se sont allumés.

- Shiguré, tu as bien dit que la sœur de Suméragi avait disparu ?

- Oui, c'était dans son dossier.

Elle a eu l'air de réfléchir quelques instants.

- J'ai une idée. Trouve-moi qui a enquêté sur cette affaire. Il ou elle a sûrement appris pas mal de choses sur la vie privée de Suméragi et pourrait détenir des infos utiles.

----------------------------

Shiguré nous a déniché un certain détective Yamakawa. Apparemment, il avait aussi travaillé sur une affaire avec Suméragi avant la disparition de sa sœur. La chance a voulu qu'il soit basé à quelques pâtés de maisons de notre bureau, mais lorsque j'ai appelé, je suis tombé sur le répondeur. Ce veinard avait eu son réveillon, lui. Mais si Shiguré, Ayako et moi nous devions nous coltiner une enquête ce jour là, je peux vous dire qu'il aurait sa part aussi, le Yamakawa.

Nous avons trouvé son adresse dans les fichiers de la police et Shiguré et moi sommes partis le chercher. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de nous voir.

- Si vous pouviez être brefs, il a grogné en fermant la porte, un verre de vin à la main. Mon fils est venu d'Osaka pour me rendre visite parce que je suis en congé.

- Désolé, lui ai-je dit, parce que, franchement, je ne vois pas ce j'aurais pu dire d'autre.

Yamakawa a soupiré.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez un boulot à faire et vous le faites bien. D'ailleurs si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'y serais en ce moment même. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Shiguré a pris les devants :

- Vous souvenez-vous d'un garçon appelé Subaru Suméragi ?

- Je me souviens, oui. On n'oublie pas facilement quelqu'un qui vous a sauvé la peau.

- Sauvé la peau? Je lui ai dit. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Yamakawa s'est contenté de hausser les épaules.

- Une affaire sur laquelle je travaillais il y a presque dix ans. J'enquêtais sur un type qui s'appelait Shinji Nagumo et dont la malchance légendaire se répercutait curieusement sur tous ceux qui s'interposaient entre lui et le poste qu'il visait. Subaru-san avait été appelé par l'une des victimes, juste avant sa mort, et nous avons fini par travailler ensembles. Une nuit je me suis retrouvé face à face avec ce Nagumo et il a bien failli me faire ma fête, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai perdu connaissance et quand je me suis réveillé, c'était dans un lit d'hôpital, pour apprendre que mon suspect avait fait le grand saut depuis le gratte-ciel où il opérait. Apparemment, il s'était battu avec Subaru-san quand le gamin était venu me chercher. Il a été blessé aussi et son ami nous a tous emmenés à l'hosto.

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Impressionnant.

- Oui. Enfin, je devais une fière chandelle à ce gosse, alors quand j'ai entendu parler de la disparition de sa sœur, j'ai demandé à être sur l'affaire. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire. Pas de piste, pas de suspect, c'était comme si cette fille avait été effacée de la surface de la Terre. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal pour quelqu'un. Surtout quand on voit ce qui est arrivé à Subaru, après ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? A demandé Shiguré.

- La première fois que je lai rencontré, c'était le gamin le plus gentil que j'ai jamais vu. Toujours dévoué, toujours prêt à rendre service, je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire le moindre mal de qui que ce soit. Puis sa sœur a disparu. Il est resté catatonique pendant un mois. Quand il est sorti de sa léthargie, c'était une autre personne. Il ne souriait plus, il ne parlait presque pas. Dire qu'il était 'froid' c'est encore loin de la vérité. C'était vraiment un garçon bien, un de ceux qu'on ne rencontre pas à tous les coins de rues. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

J'ai secoué la tête, presque tenté de lui dire : "la vie est injuste", mais je me suis retenu. Yamakawa ne l'ignorait sûrement pas.

- Pourquoi vouliez vous me poser des questions sur lui ? Il a finalement demandé.

- Suméragi est actuellement en détention, lui ai-je répondu. Nous cherchons... les bonnes questions à lui poser.

- En détention? Pourquoi diable ?

- Juste pour interrogatoire. Nous pensons qu'il a peut-être des informations sur une affaire.

- Ah... Donc il n'est pas en état d'arrestation. Ouf !

- Yamakawa-san, ai-je commencé, est-ce que, à votre connaissance, Suméragi aurait un rapport quelconque avec un certain Sakurazuka?

Yamakawa a froncé les sourcils.

- Sakurazuka ? C'était le nom de son ami qui m'a emmené à l'hôpital après l'affaire dont je vous ai parlé.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Shiguré.

- Son ami ? Lui ai-je demandé prudemment.

- Ami ou plus que ça, je n'ai jamais su. Il conduisait toujours Subaru sur ses lieux de travail dans son camion de vétérinaire. Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, à part pour le remercier de m'avoir aidé.

Là. Nous commencions à récolter de vraies informations...

- Et son prénom, est-ce que vous vous en souvenez ?

Les yeux de Yamakawa semblaient voguer à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

- Oh oui, je m'en souviens. J'avais trouvé amusant que Subaru-san et sa sœur portent les noms de constellations et que leur ami aussi. Seïshiro. Seïshiro Sakurazuka, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci. Vous nous avez été plus qu'utile.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi... Il y a une raison précise pour que vous vous intéressiez à cet homme ?

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte et j'ai lancé par-dessus mon épaule :

- Il en a été question pendant l'interrogatoire, nous voulions simplement savoir... Merci encore pour votre aide, Yamakawa-san et excusez-nous d'avoir interrompu votre réveillon. Joyeux Noël !

-------------------------

Une fois dans la voiture, j'ai appelé Ayako pour lui dire ce qu'on avait trouvé.

- Nous cherchons un Seïshiro Sakurazuka, apparemment c'était un ami de Suméragi. C'était un vétérinaire. Oui, je sais, c'était il y a neuf ans mais il doit bien y avoir des archives qui nous permettront de le retrouver... Quoi ? Comment ça 'ils sont partis' ? Ah, Kasumi a ramené Shiro... Oui, oui, elle a bien fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait que tu fasses des recherches dans registres vétérinaires d'il y a neuf... Désolé, désolé ! Mais, non je n'essaye pas de t'apprendre ton travail... Tu sais bien que c'est toi qui fait ça d'habitude... Hum, oui, écoute, Shiguré et moi on va s'acheter quelque chose à manger, on te ramène un truc ? C'est ma tournée. Ok, on arrive tout de suite.

J'ai refermé mon portable et inspiré un grand coup. Shiguré s'est marré.

- La redoutable Ayako s'est défoulée sur toi ?

- Elle déteste que je lui dise ce qu'elle doit faire.

J'ai allumé le chauffage. On commençait à se les geler ici.

- Elle veut des tacos. On va passer au snack et quand on reviendra elle aura sûrement des infos pour nous.

Shiguré a acquiescé pensivement.

- J'ai entendu que Kasumi et Shiro étaient partis ?

- Oui, on dirait que Kasumi a compris que la présence de Shiro ne hâterait pas les aveux de Suméragi, alors elle l'a ramené pour qu'il se repose.

- Oh... En tous cas, Ayako a raison. Il ne faut surtout pas laisser Suméragi découvrir qu'on sait quelque chose.

J'ai arrêté la voiture devant un feu rouge.

- Tu veux dire à propos de ce Seïshiro Sakurazuka?

- Ouais. Tu as vu comment Suméragi a réduit Shiro au silence sur ce sujet ? Pourtant Yamakawa nous a dit que Suméragi et lui étaient amis autrefois...

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

- Qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle Suméragi ne veut pas parler de ce type. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi ça m'a l'air d'une relation qui s'est mal terminée.

Le feu a viré au vert et j'ai accéléré légèrement.

- Tu veux dire que Suméragi et Sakurazuka... étaient _ensembles_ ?

- C'est très possible.

J'ai poussé un long soupir.

- Ça devient de plus en plus compliqué. Est-ce qu'il n'y a plus de mobile qui soit clair et net ?

- Rien n'a jamais été clair et net, Kobayashi. Hé, si on va se chercher de la bouffe, je veux un okonomiyaki. Le travail, ça creuse.

----------------------------

- J'ai quelque chose, a annoncé Ayako à l'instant où nous avons passé la porte, moi chargé de ses tacos et Shiguré dévorant son okonomiyaki. Je pense que j'ai trouvé ce que nous cherchions.

- Bon boulot. Au fait, voilà ton déjeuner.

J'ai tout posé sur son bureau en prenant soin d'éviter la pile de dossiers entassés dans un coin.

- Et Suméragi ?

- Il est toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il n'a pas parlé. À chaque minute qui passe, je ressens une grandissante envie de le gifler...

- Peut-être que si on lui fait passer la nuit en cellule il se montrera plus coopératif, ai-je suggéré.

- On peut toujours rêver.

Shiguré a avalé la dernière miette de son repas et s'est essuyé la bouche.

- Alors, qui est ce fameux Seïshiro Sakurazuka dont Suméragi ne veut rien nous dire ?

- Eh bien il y avait une 'Clinique Vétérinaire Sakurazuka' à Shinjuku, a répondu Ayako. Elle appartenait à un certain Seïshiro Sakurazuka qui, en toute logique, était le vétérinaire en chef. Après environ un an et demi de service, la clinique a brusquement fermé ses portes.

- Fermé ses portes ? Pour faute professionnelle ?

- À vrai dire, non. C'est ça le plus bizarre. Cette clinique avait une réputation formidable et le propriétaire croulait littéralement sous les diplômes. Les détails de la vie de Sakurazuka après ça sont quasi-inexistants. En tous cas, il a vendu son appartement au-dessus de la clinique et, pour ce que j'en sais, il a quitté le pays.

- Quand était-ce ?

- Il y a neuf ans.

- Mais si on s'en remet à l'attitude de Suméragi, si c'est bien ce type que nous cherchons, il est revenu, a souligné Shiguré.

Ayako a sorti une feuille de papier de son bureau.

- Selon l'annuaire le plus récent, il y a deux Seïshiro Sakurazuka à Tokyo. J'ai feuilleté les archives immobilières et, apparemment, un seul des deux s'est installé ici dans le courant des neuf dernières années. L'autre habite là depuis près de quinze ans.

Elle m'a tendu la feuille en hochant la tête.

- Voilà l'adresse. Vous n'avez qu'à aller lui parler, moi je prends ma pause déjeuner.

- Hé ! On est à peine rentrés et on doit déjà ressortir ? A protesté Shiguré.

Je lui ai donné son manteau avec un solennité.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la dame. Allons-y. Plus vite nous lui aurons parlé, plus vite nous pourrons clore l'affaire et renter chez nous.

Les yeux de Shiguré se sont considérablement rétrécis.

- J'ai mangé, Ayako s'apprête à le faire. Et toi, Kobayashi ?

J'ai haussé les épaules en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Pas faim, je mangerai quelque chose tout à l'heure.

Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Ayako peser de tout leur poids sur mon dos.

- En d'autres termes, maintenant que tu as une piste tu ne vas pas lâcher cette affaire avant de l'avoir résolue, a-t-elle déduit.

- C'est ça.

Shiguré a marmotté quelque chose d'indécent dans barbe. J'ai préféré ne pas entendre.


	4. Acte IV

L'adresse que nous avait donné Ayako nous a mené dans un quartier huppé, dans un immeuble huppé. Pas à Shinjuku, mais dans les environs. Nous sommes monté dans un ascenseur de luxe qui nous a déposés dans les derniers étages. La vue était incroyable et encore, nous étions en plein jour. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être de nuit, ou mieux, au coucher du soleil.

- À combien peut s'élever le loyer dans un endroit pareil? A chuchoté Shiguré tandis que nous descendions le hall.

J'ai regardé les portes qui s'alignaient dans le couloirs. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, j'en ai donc déduis que les appartements derrière devaient être sacrément grands.

- Bien au-dessus de nos moyens, sois en sûr.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la dernière porte. La petite étiquette en dessous de la sonnette indiquait 'Sakurazuka'. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton.

- Il a intérêt à être chez lui, a grogné Shiguré entre ses dents. Après tout le chemin qu'on a fait, je risque de m'énerver si ce n'est pas le cas...

Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre que j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui quand la porte s'est ouverte.

J'ai cillé.

Le type qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte devait mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre vingt. Une trentaine d'années, des cheveux noirs. Il portait une chemise blanche et lâche qui avait l'air très chère et un pantalon noir qui devait l'être tout autant. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus frappant, c'était ses yeux. Le gauche avait une étrange couleur presque dorée alors que le droit était d'un blanc opaque. Aveugle. Pourtant, malgré son handicape, je peux vous dire que cet homme ne devait pas avoir de problèmes pour tomber les dames. Il était très séduisant et, à en juger par la façon dont il se tenait, il le savait parfaitement.

Je l'ai détesté instantanément. Quand on a passé autant de temps que moi dans les forces de l'ordre, on développe un certain instinct. Après tout, ce sont les ficelles du métier. Ce type dégageait quelque chose qui me donnait une furieuse envie de dégainer mon flingue.

Il nous a regardé un moment avec curiosité.

- Oui? A-t-il fini par dire.

Explosion de badges.

- Seïshiro Sakurazuka-san ? Je suis le détective Kobayashi et voici mon partenaire, le détective Shiguré. Nous aimerions vous parler quelques instants.

Sakurazuka a froncé légèrement les sourcils.

- Il y a problème, détective ?

- Nous menons une enquête et nous avons besoin de votre concours, a expliqué Shiguré.

Sakurazuka nous a offert un magnifique sourire en contre plaqué. Avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je vois. Mais je vous en prie, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte...

Shiguré et moi nous sommes regardés, puis j'ai haussé les épaules et nous sommes entrés. L'intérieur était spacieux et moderne. Très design, mais pas particulièrement coloré, à vrai dire. Des murs et un carrelage blancs, des divans de cuir noir, des tables en verre et fer forgé et quelques coussins rouge sang qui tranchaient élégamment avec le décor monochrome. Cet homme avait l'œil pour la déco, si vous me passez l'expression.

Sakurazuka a refermé la porte derrière nous.

- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? A-t-il offert.

J'ai décliné en secouant la tête et Shiguré a demandé un verre d'eau. Sakurazuka lui a souri cordialement et il est allé le lui chercher en nous recommandant de nous mettre à l'aise, ce que nous avons fait.

- C'est sympa ici, a commenté Shiguré en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire...

J'ai jeté un œil autour de nous. Il y avait un paquet vide et un cendrier en cristal contenant quelques mégots sur la table basse devant nous.

- Alors, quelle est ta première impression de ce type ? Je lui ai demandé à voix basse.

Il a levé un sourcil.

- Sincèrement ? Il est sexy.

J'ai été pris d'une sévère quinte de toux.

- Quoi?! Ai-je enfin réussi à sortir quand mon souffle a enfin retrouvé le chemin de mes poumons.

Ça fait des années que je connais Shiguré et j'ai toujours su qu'il préférait les hommes. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour m'y habituer, mais ça n'a jamais posé problème. Mais de temps en temps, il arrive à me sortir des trucs qui me déstabilisent. Comme ce commentaire-_là. _

Il m'a fait un grand sourire - j'étais content de voir que ma crise de toux l'amusait.

- Eh bien quoi ? Je suis peut-être avec Izuru, mais rien ne m'interdit de regarder, m'a-t-il dit. Son sourire s'est effacé presque aussitôt. Mais je peux te dire que je n'admirerais Sakurazuka que de loin. De _très_ loin.

J'ai haussé les sourcils et j'allais lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand Sakurazuka est entré avec un verre d'eau. Il l'a donné à Shiguré qui a bu une ou deux gorgées puis l'a reposé sur la table. Sakurazuka s'est assis en face de nous.

- Alors détectives, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Je me suis redressé sur mon siège, m'efforçant de rester professionnel.

- Sakurazuka-san, connaissez vous un Subaru Suméragi ?

La réaction a été fulgurante. Sakurazuka a eu l'air troublé l'espace d'une seconde puis il s'est adossé à sa chaise avec un sourire. Je dis sourire parce que je ne vois pas de meilleur mot pour le décrire, mais ça n'avait rien de sympathique.

- Si je connais Subaru-kun... A-t-il dit doucement.

Subaru-_kun_ ? J'ai presque senti mes sourcils monter se perdre dans mes cheveux.

- Et pourquoi me questionnez-vous à son sujet ? A demandé Sakurazuka avec amusement.

Je me suis tendu légèrement, mais j'imagine que c'était une question inévitable.

- Suméragi est actuellement en détention au poste de police, lui ai-je répondu.

Ses yeux se sont étrécis comme ceux d'un oiseau de proie. Un long frisson a parcouru mon corps. Peut-être que c'était cet œil aveugle qui me fixait, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Subaru-kun, en détention? A-t-il répété. Et pourquoi ?

Je pense que si je n'avais pas été assis, j'aurais reculé. Je ne savais pas ce que Suméragi pensait de cet homme, mais en tous cas, Sakurazuka avait l'air de tenir à lui. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être particulièrement heureux d'apprendre qu'il était retenu au commissariat.

- Il y a eu un meurtre la nuit dernière, je lui ai répondu sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Un meurtre ? Sakurazuka a éclaté de rire. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Subaru-kun serait parfaitement incapable de tuer quelqu'un. Du moins pas sans une bonne raison... a-t-il ajouté après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il est en état d'arrestation ?

Son œil valide brillait intensément.

- Non, ai-je répondu. C'était un suspect, mais les preuves que nous avons trouvées l'innocentent.

Sakurazuka a souri.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Subaru-kun est-il toujours en détention ? Vous n'avez aucun droit de le retenir.

- C'est une simple précaution. Nous voulions lui poser quelques questions et...

- Ce n'est pas le problème, a coupé Sakurazuka en regardant Shiguré, sa voix soudain aussi froide qu'un bac à glaçons. J'avais de plus en plus envie de dégainer. Vous n'avez pas l'autorité nécessaire pour retenir contre sa volonté quelqu'un qui n'est pas en état d'arrestation. Il doit être relâché.

J'ai levé un sourcil en essayant d'ignorer les petites sonnettes d'alarme qui vibraient dans ma tête.

- Vous avez l'air plutôt inquiet pour Suméragi, a observé Shiguré.

Sakurazuka nous a souri à nouveau.

- C'est vrai. Il venait me rendre visite avec sa sœur presque chaque jour lorsque j'exerçais dans ma clinique. Mais c'était il y a près de neuf ans.

- Neuf ans ? Ai-je répété. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

Le sourire s'est fait énigmatique.

- Nous avons eu... un petit désaccord. Un différend d'ordre personnel. Nous avons rompu le contact.

- Devons-nous comprendre que vous aviez une relation? A demandé Shiguré.

- On peut le dire comme cela. Mais Subaru-kun ne m'a jamais pris très au sérieux, je crois.

J'ai soigneusement conservé une expression neutre. Je n'ai aucun problème avec un couple comme Shiguré et Izuru, mais ça... Il y a neuf ans, Suméragi devait à peine en avoir seize alors que Sakurazuka était sans doute dans la vingtaine. Ça, c'était quelque chose de gênant.

- Quel dommage, a-t-il soupiré. Subaru-kun était vraiment adorable.

- Qui de vous a rompu, si je peux me permettre de vous le demander ? L'a pressé Shiguré.

- En fait, c'est moi.

- Et vous n'avez pas gardé le contact ?

- Non. J'ai fermé ma clinique et je suis parti voyager.

- Alors je suppose que vous n'avez pas entendu parler de la disparition de sa sœur?

- Eh bien, si, a-t-il répondu en souriant. J'ai lu ça dans la presse, il me semble. Triste histoire.

- Vous étiez au courant et vous n'avez pas tenté de contacter Suméragi pour lui témoigner votre soutien ? Lui ai-je demandé, incrédule.

- Effectivement. Je vous ai dit que nous ne nous étions pas séparés en très bons termes. J'ai pensé que ma présence risquait de le mettre... mal à l'aise.

"Mal à l'aise" m'a semblé être un euphémisme de taille, vu l'empressement dont Shiro avait fait preuve pour nous convaincre de ne pas laisser entendre à Suméragi qu'il nous avait parlé de Sakurazuka. "Traque" est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit et mes alarmes personnelles se sont remises à sonner.

Je me suis laissé aller en arrière et j'ai scanné l'appartement. Pas la moindre photo ne décorait les murs. Rare, de nos jours.

- Vous vivez seul ? J'ai demandé.

- En effet.

- J'imagine qu'un célibataire aussi séduisant que vous était invité quelque part hier soir ?

- Eh bien, non. J'ai passé le réveillon ici même.

- Avec de la compagnie ? J'ai remarqué un observant le paquet et les cigarettes dans le cendrier.

Encore ce sourire.

- Vous êtes très observateur, détective, m'a dit Sakurazuka. Je suis heureux de voir que mes impôts sont utiles à quelque chose. C'est vrai, j'avais de la compagnie. Ne m'en veuillez pas si je n'entre pas dans les détails.

Je l'ai regardé, légèrement surpris.

- Il y a une raison particulière à cela ?

Sakurazuka a délicatement haussé son sourcil gauche.

- Mes droits en tant que citoyen stipulent bien que je n'ai pas à répondre à des questions qui violerait mon intimité.

J'ai pincé les lèvres, mais il n'y avait rien à redire. Sans doute avait-il passé la nuit dernière avec une femme mariée, ou bien, si je m'en remettais à ce que je savais, avec un garçon. De toutes façons, ça n'avait rien à voir avec notre investigation et je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à parler.

Shiguré a repris une gorgée d'eau.

- Votre compagnie vous offert quelque chose, on dirait, a-t-il dit en désignant la boîte.

Un quelque chose qui avait été emballé dans un papier fin et doux, plutôt précieux. Mais ça ne nous donnait aucune indication sur ce que ça avait pu être.

- En fait, c'était un cadeau de ma part à mon hôte.

- Ah ? Et votre 'hôte' ne vous a rien offert ? C'est assez impoli, ai-je remarqué.

Un petit rire grave.

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai été parfaitement dédommagé.

Oh. _Oh_. J'ai toussoté et saisi la première opportunité de changer de sujet.

- Vous avez dit que Suméragi ne pourrait tuer personne sans raison... Quelle 'raison' pourrait justifier qu'il commette un meurtre, selon vous ?

Sakurazuka nous a simplement souri.

- Disons que si vous vous attaquiez à quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux, Subaru-kun pourrait se montrer vindicatif.

- Vous pourriez préciser ? A pressé Shiguré.

- Eh bien, par exemple, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il s'en prenne à l'assassin de sa sœur, s'il le retrouvait jamais.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Comment savez-vous que sa sœur est morte ?

Sakurazuka a levé les yeux vers moi.

- Après neuf ans d'absence, que voulez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé ?

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais cette conversation déviait totalement de notre objectif premier, Nobu Tanaka, pour ne pas le nommer, et le rapport qu'il avait avec Subaru Suméragi.

- Sakurazuka-san, ai-je commencé, avez-vous vu Suméragi récemment.

Un sourire énigmatique.

- Je vous l'ai dit, nous nous sommes séparés en de mauvais termes. Aucun de nous n'a particulièrement envie de renouer le contact.

- Pas même une rencontre accidentelle ?

- Il y a dix millions d'habitants dans cette ville, détective. À votre avis, quel pourcentage de chance y a-t-il qu'une telle rencontre se produise ?

J'ai soupiré. Un nouveau cul-de-sac. Mes yeux sont retombés sur le cendrier.

- De quelle marque sont ces cigarettes, Sakurazuka-san ?

- Ah, ça ? Je fume des _Mild Seven_. Comme des milliers de tokyoites.

Un fumeur de _Mild Seven_. Quelle coïncidence. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ses mains. Elles était certainement plus grandes que celles de Suméragi, mais sans le schéma de Ritsuko, il était impossible d'en déduire quoi que ce soit. Comme, d'ailleurs, de tout ce que nous avait dit Sakurazuka. Cette entrevue ne nous menait nulle part.

J'ai donné un petit coup de coude à Shiguré pour lui signaler notre départ imminent.

- Sakurazuka-san, merci infiniment de nous avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Le plus vite je sortirais d'ici, le mieux ce serait. Ce type me filait les jetons.

Sakurazuka s'est levé de sa chaise et nous a accompagné à la porte.

- Ce fut un plaisir, nous a-t-il dit cordialement. J'espère que vous allez laisser partir Subaru-kun.

J'ai hoché pensivement la tête. Il y avait une menace sous-jacente dans ses paroles.

- Nous verrons.

Shiguré lui a offert sa main et Sakurazuka la lui a serrée. J'ai gardé mon poing dans ma poche. Je n'allais pas toucher cet homme là.

- Merci pour le verre d'eau, a lancé Shiguré. Au fait, si je peux me permettre de vous le demander... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre œil ?

Sakurazuka nous a ouvert la porte.

- Il y a quelques années, je rendais visite à quelqu'un dans un hôpital avec Hokuto-chan. Une femme instable a tenté d'attaquer un patient avec un couteau. Je suis intervenu et je l'ai maîtrisée, mais j'ai dû sacrifier mon œil droit.

J'ai froncé les sourcils en passant dans le couloir.

- Hokuto-chan ? Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ce nom ?

Sakurazuka m'a souri une dernière fois.

- Hokuto Suméragi. Et le patient en question était son frère, Subaru-kun. Bonne journée, détectives.

Et il a refermé la porte.

Nous nous sommes regardés pendant quelques instants, Shiguré et moi.

- Je crois, a-t-il dit lentement, qu'il vaudrait mieux retourner au poste.

- Ouais, moi aussi...

--------------------------

- Moi je vous dis que ce type est obsédé, a déclaré Shiguré à Ayako quand il lui a fait part de notre mémorable rencontre avec Sakurazuka. Neuf ans après leur séparation, il l'appelle encore "Subaru-kun" !

- Bah, les vieilles habitudes, a dit Ayako en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas vu sa tête quand on lui a dit que Suméragi était au poste, a grogné Shiguré. "Terrifiante" serait un doux euphémisme.

- Je croyais que tu le trouvais 'sexy', lui ai-je rappelé.

- J'ai aussi précisé que je me contenterai de l'admirer à distance, a-t-il rétorqué. Sakurazuka a peut-être un magnifique sex appeal, mais je tenterais pas le diable...

- Le diable ? Et pourquoi ? A demandé Ayako, surprise.

- Je ne le sais pas exactement et je ne chercherai pas à le savoir...

- À part son sex appeal, il était aussi sacrément doué pour éviter nos questions, ai-je soupiré. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il ne nous a donné aucune réponse claire quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait vu Suméragi récemment ?

- Ah bon ?

- C'est ce que je disais... il est doué.

- Vous croyez qu'il cache quelque chose ? a dit Ayako.

- Ça, c'est une certitude, ai-je répondu sombrement. Il avait un paquet vide sur sa table, un genre d'emballage luxueux, et il nous a dit que c'était un cadeau offert à son 'hôte' de la nuit dernière. Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il s'estime avoir été "parfaitement dédommagé" pour ça.

- Bon, et alors? Peut-être qu'il a une maîtresse classe et qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache, a répliqué Ayako. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est pourquoi Suméragi ne veut pas parler de lui.

- Comment je le saurais ? Tu veux qu'on aille lui dire : "au fait, Suméragi-san, nous venons d'avoir une charmante discussion avec votre obsédé d'ex-petit ami d'il y a neuf ans, voulez-vous que nous organisions une rencontre ?" Eh bien, après toi.

- Je suis sérieuse, Kobayashi. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme que Suméragi n'aurait pas revu depuis neuf ans aurait à voir avec la mort de Tanaka, hier soir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? a demandé Shiguré.

- Je veux dire que Shiro ne nous a pas parlé de Sakurazuka sans raison.

Soudain, son front s'est plissé. Elle a parut perplexe.

- Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quoi que ce soit sur son 'hôte' ?

- Pas vraiment. Sauf si tu comptes le "parfaitement dédommagé" pour la chose qui devait se trouver dans le paquet. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un type à qui tu as envie d'aller chercher des poux. Pourquoi ?

Ayako a regardé à travers la vitre teintée de la salle d'interrogatoire. Suméragi était assis, les jambes croisées, les yeux fermés, les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux. Quand on les enferme dans ce genre de salles, le plus souvent les gens dorment, font les cent pas, jettent les meubles contre les murs en nous hurlant des obscénités ou regardent intensément la table. De toutes mes longues années d'expérience, c'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un méditer.

- Est-ce que rien ne vous semble déplacé sur ce garçon ? elle a finalement demandé.

- Tout, a répondu Shiguré. Il est beaucoup trop beau pour porter cette vieille paire de jeans et ce sweat-shirt délavé. Son trench n'est pas neuf non plus, mais c'est le genre de chose qui n'est jamais passée de mode, je suppose...

- Un peu de sérieux, Shiguré. Il n'y a vraiment rien que tu trouves bizarre ?

Je me suis penché à mon tour et j'ai entendu la porte du hall claquer. Ayako a l'œil pour les détails, alors si elle voit quelque chose...

Et puis il y a eu un déclic.

- L'écharpe, j'ai murmuré.

- Exactement. Dis moi, pourquoi un garçon qui se soucie aussi peu de son apparence et ne choisit que des couleurs passe-partout porterait une précieuse écharpe de cachemire rouge sang ?

J'ai regardé Suméragi, puis Ayako, mon estomac soudain contracté.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que Suméragi...

- Kobayashi ! A sifflé Shiguré.

J'ai fait volte-face en même temps qu'Ayako.

- Quoi ?

Shiguré a lancé un index vers la porte principale.

- Regardez !

Nous l'avons fait. Aussitôt, j'ai senti mes intestins se nouer dans mon ventre.

Seïshiro Sakurazuka venait d'entrer dans le poste de police.

Quand Shiguré et moi l'avions vu chez lui, il était habillé plutôt normalement. À présent il passait lentement entre les bureaux, devant les officiers stupéfaits, dans un long manteau, un costume et des lunettes noirs. Sa chemise blanche tranchait étrangement dans cette marée d'obscurité. 'Menace'. C'est le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Instinctivement, ma main a cherché mon revolver dans son étui. J'ai remarqué qu'Ayako et Shiguré avaient eu le même réflexe. Un des officiers, assis près de la porte, avait même son arme à la main et s'apprêtait apparemment à la pointer sur Sakurazuka avant de ciller soudain avec perplexité, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sakurazuka n'a pas daigné nous accorder la moindre attention. Il s'est contenté de traverser la pièce, se dirigeant directement vers la salle où Suméragi était enfermé.

Ayako a été la première à récupérer sa voix.

- Est-ce que c'est...

- Ouais, ai-je murmuré en retour. Seïshiro Sakurazuka, l'ex de Suméragi.

Shiguré a regardé Sakurazuka avec méfiance.

- Tu es sûr que 'ex' est le terme qui convient ? Il m'a demandé.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Suméragi méditait toujours. Et puis, tout à coup, il s'est raidi sur sa chaise et a ouvert des yeux immenses. Depuis cet angle, il lui était impossible de voir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. À ce jour, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il savait que Sakurazuka était au poste de police et attendait derrière la porte de cette salle.

- Vous croyez qu'il faut faire quelque chose ? a demandé Ayako pendant que nous observions la scène depuis l'autre côté de la vitre teintée.

Shiguré avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

- Eh bien... Sakurazuka a raison. Nous n'avons pas le droit de retenir Suméragi contre sa volonté puisqu'il n'est qu'un témoin potentiel... Ceux qui sont en faveur de la non-intervention ?

J'ai aussitôt levé la main. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ayako a fait de même.

Sakurazuka a posé sa main sur la poignée. J'étais sûr de l'avoir fermée à clé, mais j'ai dû faire une erreur, parce qu'il l'a fait pivoter sans le moindre mal.

Suméragi s'est redressé sur son siège.

Dans un silence religieux, Shiguré, Ayako et moi avons regardé Sakurazuka entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui sans un bruit. Suméragi se tenait toujours assis, littéralement pétrifié, son visage impassible. Après un long moment, ses lèvres se sont mises à bouger.

Ces salles sont conçues pour que quiconque se trouvant de l'autre côté de cette fameuse vitre puisse entendre tout ce qui s'y passe. Peut-être que Suméragi avait parlé trop bas, ou bien que depuis une heure, il y avait eu un problème avec les acoustiques, mais quoi qu'il en soit, la salle semblait totalement isolée et pas le moindre son ne nous est parvenu.

Sakurazuka a souri et a répondu quelque chose, mais encore une fois, nous ne pouvions qu'imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu dire. Suméragi n'a pas répondu. Sakurazuka a semblé soupirer et s'est avancé légèrement. Il s'est arrêté juste derrière la chaise et tout doucement, presque tendrement, il a posé ses mains sur les épaules de Suméragi. Il n'a pas bougé. Il n'a pas non plus résisté quand Sakurazuka l'a gentiment tiré en arrière, jusqu'à sa poitrine. La scène était étrangement irréelle.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu disais à propos d'une relation mal terminée, Shiguré ? A demandé Ayako avec lenteur.

Shiguré n'a pas décollé son regard de la vitre.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit vraiment terminée.

Je n'ai rien dit. Nous étions tous les trois parfaitement captivés par l'étrange film muet qui se jouait sous nos yeux. Ils se parlaient, maintenant. Sans se regarder, mais il m'a parut qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. De temps en temps, Sakurazuka passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Suméragi qui le laissait faire en fermant les yeux. Il a levé une main timide pour effleurer celle qui restait posée sur son épaule gauche. En un éclair, Sakurazuka avait saisi son poignet, ignorant le petit cri de protestation et de douleur du garçon et le tenait serré dans sa main. Il a relevé la manche de Suméragi jusqu'à voir les bleus qui marquaient son bras. Son visage s'est assombri.

Shiguré a dégluti sans pouvoir s'arracher au spectacle.

- Ça... Ça n'est pas une relation normale. Sakurazuka se comporte comme un...

- Prédateur ? A suggéré Ayako.

- Oui. Suméragi a besoin d'aide.

J'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette scène qui me rappelait le chat de mon ex-femme et la façon dont il jouait avec le petits oiseaux qu'il attrapait. Sakurazuka a laissé courir ses doigts sur les marques violacées, presque sensuellement. Suméragi s'est calmé et l'a laissé faire, se retournant légèrement pour le voir. Ses yeux sont passés très brièvement sur la vitre, un mouvement que Sakurazuka a immédiatement repéré. Je ne peux rien affirmer, parce que Sakurazuka portait des lunettes noires, mais je suis presque sûr qu'il a regardé droit dans notre direction. J'ai eu beau me dire que c'était impossible pour lui de nous voir de ce côté-ci, ça ne m'a pas rassuré. Peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous voir, mais ils savaient pertinemment que _nous_ les observions.

Ayako, Shiguré et moi sommes restés immobiles.

Et puis soudain, Sakurazuka a lâché le poignet de Suméragi. Il a eu un petit rire et a dit quelque chose avec une pose désinvolte. La vitesse à laquelle ce type changeait de personnalité était effrayante. Suméragi n'a pas répondu mais il a détourné les yeux et Sakurazuka s'est remis à rire. Puis il s'est penché sur Suméragi, a effleuré son oreille de ses lèvres pour lui murmurer et quelque chose et a entouré sa taille de ses bras.

J'ai senti mes yeux s'étrécir.

- C'est moi ou bien Sakurazuka se donne en spectacle ?

- Oui, oui, c'est spectacle, a approuvé Shiguré. Croyez moi, il joue pour nous...

- Pour nous ou avec Suméragi ? A demandé Ayako.

J'ai failli m'étouffer.

Sakurazuka a tenu Suméragi contre lui pendant quelques instants. Puis il l'a relâché, s'écartant de quelques pas. Alors, avec une politesse et une serviabilité incongrue, il a tendu sa main au garçon pour l'aider à se relever. Suméragi l'a ignoré et Sakurazuka a eu un horrible sourire. Il a posé sa main sur le bas du dos de Suméragi et il l'a gentiment poussé vers la porte qui s'est ouverte avec un bruit aigu. Tout le monde a sursauté et s'est hâté de s'occuper les mains, prétendant être pris par autre chose. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas la peine, parce qu'ils ne nous ont pas accordé le moindre regard. Ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Ils sont sortis de la salle et nous avons enfin pu entendre quelque chose. Sans doute parce que tous les officiers les regardaient, plongés dans un mutisme stupéfait. Ils n'y ont pas fait attention non plus. En passant près de nos bureaux, Sakurazuka a attrapé le bout de l'écharpe de Suméragi. Il a souri et l'a portée à sa bouche.

- Je suis content de voir que mon cadeau t'a plu.

Et je vous jure, cet homme _ronronnait_. Littéralement.

Suméragi a tiré sur son écharpe pour la récupérer. Il ne s'est pas arrêté.

- Ça suffit, Seïshiro-san.

Je crois que mes sourcils auraient pu élire domicile dans mes cheveux. Seïshiro-_san_ ? Bon, tout ça avait depuis longtemps dépassé le niveau du malsain. Même le mot 'tordu' était loin de pouvoir prétendre décrire ce que je voyais et, croyez moi, j'ai vu pas mal de trucs tordus, dans mon métier.

Sakurazuka a eu un petit rire puis s'est tu. Il avait un sourire d'une étrange intensité sur son visage. Lentement, il a levé la main et l'a glissé doucement sous l'écharpe nouée autour du cou de Suméragi. C'est là que j'ai vu les marques, douloureusement visibles sur la peau très claire. Cinq empreintes de doigts qui avaient exactement la taille de ceux de Sakurazuka.

J'avais envie de vomir. Kasumi et Shiro m'avaient amené Suméragi parce qu'il était possible qu'il ait été violé. À présent, il n'y avait plus de trace dans mon esprit d'une quelconque 'possibilité'. J'étais tout à fait certain. Pourtant, je ne pense pas que 'viol' soit le mot le plus approprié. Après tout, les bleus font mal seulement si on le veut bien.

Les bleus...

L'esquisse de Ritsuko était toujours sur mon bureau. Je me suis ébroué un coup, puis je l'ai ramassée. Je pouvais encore voir la main de Sakurazuka sur le cou de Suméragi, le visage congestionné de Tanaka, les marques au tempes, les marques...

J'ai regardé les empreintes, l'estomac retourné.

Shiguré l'a vu, lui aussi. Il m'a agrippé le bras.

- On va le laisser partir comme ça ? m'a-t-il sifflé dans l'oreille. Meurtre, agression sexuelle, il doit y avoir quelque chose qu'on peut faire !

Ayako regardaient fixement devant elle, le visage fermé. Elle avait vu les marques. Elle en était arrivée à la même conclusion.

- Kobayashi ? A-t-elle pressé.

Je n'avais pas envie de les laisser partir. Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant pour un détective que de voir un criminel s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Mais...

Suméragi ne s'est pas retourné alors que Sakurazuka le guidait vers la porte du commissariat, dans la rue givrée par le vent de décembre. Personne n'a fait un geste pour les arrêter. Je vous l'ai dit, dans le métier, on développe très vite un instinct pour ce genre de chose et peu importait à quel point cette idée pouvait m'être désagréable, mon intuition m'ordonnait fermement de laisser ces deux là et leur relation, quelle qu'elle soit, tranquilles.

La porte s'est refermée et ils avaient disparu.

----------------------

NOTES:

Tadaa ! Voilà donc, fin de la première séquence de _In my Line of Work_. Eh oui, il y a une seconde partie ! Je la traduirai aussi, mais avec le retard que j'ai pris dans mes autres histoires, ça risque de pas arriver tout de suite... En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ça et je vous conseille vivement toutes les autres fics de Leareth, sur son site 

Si ça vous intéresse, elle a organisé un challenge pour ses fans qui devaient inventer la conversation muette de la salle d'interrogatoire, dans ce chapitre... Certaines reconstitutions valent le coup d'œil !

D'ici là, n'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer


End file.
